1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applicational uses of phosphor based materials and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for producing a transparent tubular member containing a phosphorescent material or long persistent phosphorent (LPP) material, which is capable of being employed in a variety of different ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of phosphor materials are well known in the art and which provide varying degrees of persistent luminescence. A common objective of phosphor materials is to provide an application for a luminescent light source which takes advantage of intermittent light irradiation and/or the absence of irradiating light on a continuous basis.
Examples of high luminescent phosphors are disclosed in such prior art references as U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,579, issued to Inaho et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,096, issued to Lindmayer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,094, issued to Royce et al. Each of the above references discloses a phosphor material which provides a degree of persistent lumination following exposure to an irradiating light source and which can be conveniently provided in a powderized or granulated form. The phosphor of Royce '094 is particularly noteworthy in that it discloses a long-decay red phosphor, such preceding persistent phosphors typically being of a green or lime-green color.
While the existence of phosphor materials such as above is fairly well known in the art, the recent trend has been to identify useful applications of persistent phosphor which will enable the production of sufficient light illumination following an iterative period of light irradiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,990, issued to Lovik, discloses a luminescent balloon and method of manufacture in which luminescent dray solid particles are maintained in a latex carrier and constitute at least fifty percent to seventy five percent of the total dry solid of the inner lamination for imparting luminescent qualities to the balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,453, issued to Paetzold, discloses a luminescent baby bottle marked with a luminescent marker for use by a baby or infant. The marker is a band of synthetic plastic with a pigment of inorganic zinc sulfide phosphor with double activators. The band is further disclosed as being cylindrical and the bottle is blown within the band.